degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/A New Beginning
Tori: 'Hello?! ''Silence 'Tori: '''HELLO?! ''Silence '''Tori: '''HELLO?! Everytime I come here, no one answers the door, where is everyone? '''Tori: '''HELLO!! ''Krew Hall II. episode 5. '''A New Beginning'' Krew Hall Tori: Hello!! Footsteps are heard approaching the door 'Tori: '''Finally ''The door opens 'Kieran: '''Tori-chan? '''Tori: '''Would it be anyone else? '''Kieran: '''It's 4am. '''Tori: '''My plane just landed. I didn't really get a choice in the time. '''Kieran: '''Why are you here? '''Tori: '''Didn't anyone tell you? '''Kieran: '''Tell me what? '''Tori: '''I'm your new Krew member '''Kieran: '''Huh? ''Krew Hall 'Lizzy: '''OH! SO TORIN YOU'RE THE NEW EXCITING MEMBER OF KREW HALL WE WERE TOLD ABOUT?!?! '''Tori: '''I guess so! '''Ash: '''Are you going to be alright in Gegi-chan's old room? '''Tori: '''I'll be fine. I knew that there's where I'd be when I put in for this. '''Ash: '''How did you even do it anyway? '''Tori: '''A girl has to have some secrets ''Tori chuckles Yazzy enters 'Yazzy: '''Kanda-senpai? '''Kieran: '''Yeh? '''Yazzy: '''Can I get your advice about something? ''Yazzy blushes 'Lizzy: '''OH! DOES YAZZIN HAVE A CRUSH ON KIERI-KUN! '''Tori: '''What are you trying to start your own harem, Kieran? '''Kieran: '''Huh? No! '''Lizzy: '''You should be careful Kieri-kun! Starting your own harem, dangerous business. '''Kieran: '''I'm not starting my own-- '''Lizzy: '''You're already close to Ashin, if you start dating Yazzin and fall in love with her then Ashin will get jealous and then if you cheat on Yazzin she could kill you Kieri-kun and then Ashin will cut off your head and make out with it!! '''Kieran: '''You need to stop watching so much anime! ''Lizzy throws a knife that lands directly in front of Kieran 'Lizzy: '''Don't.....say such a horrible thing '''Tori: '''Looks like Lizzy-chan will be the one who kills you '''Kieran: '''So uh....Hase-chan? What did you want? '''Yazzy: '''Come with me ''They both go to leave 'Lizzy: '''BE CAREFUL KIERI-KUN! YOU DON'T WANT TO GET HER PREGNANT! '''Kieran: '''WILL YOU SHUT UP! ''In the next room 'Kieran: '''What is it? '''Yazzy: '''Um....when a guy likes a girl, what kind of things do they say? '''Kieran: '''Huh? '''Yazzy: '''Well I... '''Kieran: '''Is there someone you like? '''Yazzy: '''H-Himemiya-kun. '''Kieran: '''Matt-kun, the first year? '''Yazzy: '''You know him? '''Kieran: '''Yeh, he's part of my multi-year study group. You like Matt-kun eh? ''Yazzy blushes again 'Yazzy: '''Yeh '''Kieran: '''And you want to know if he likes you? '''Yazzy: '''Yeh '''Kieran: '''Well, he's always talking about girls but there's one girl he talks about a lot. '''Yazzy: '''One girl? '''Kieran: '''He first met her last year and then he met her again a week or two ago. He's pretty taken with her. ''Yazzy smiles 'Kieran: '''Are you that girl? '''Yazzy: '''I don't know. '''Kieran: '''Well, if you are, things are looking pretty good for you both! '''Yazzy: '''Yeh.....all I have to do is...con..fess.. '''Kieran: '''Unless he confesses first and to be honest I don't think he's far from doing so. '''Yazzy: '''He wants to confess? '''Kieran: '''He keeps talking about it. I'm sorry, I'm confusing you. '''Yazzy: '''It's ok. Thanks for your time '''Kieran: '''Sure, no problem ''Ikebukero High School 'Ash: '''So this is your new class '''Tori: '''2-C? '''Ash: '''Yeh, that's it. '''Tori: '''I was hoping I'd be in your class. '''Ash: '''I'm only next door. Kanda-kun and I are in 2-B '''Tori: '''You and Kieran eh? '''Ash: '''It's not like that! '''Tori: '''Then what was all that business at Christmas? When I came home and it was just you two? '''Ash: '''T-that was nothing. Just two friends who happened to be the last two awake. '''Tori: '''O...k...well, I'm going to meet my new classmates '''Ash: '''Have fun! ''Study Group 'Matt: '''I'm telling you guys! This girl is perfect '''Kieran: '''Why don't you just confess then? ''Matt blushes 'Matt: '''Well....I...uh '''Kieran: '''You obviously like her, so just tell her, you never know what might happen '''Matt: '''What do you know? '''Kieran: '''Nothing! '''Matt: '''Be honest '''Kieran: '''I know nothing. Except that I can't listen to you go on about this anymore '''Matt: '''Aww, are you jealous that I'm in love? Don't worry, you'll find someone '''Kieran: '''That's not an issue for me '''Matt: '''OH! You already have someone '''Kieran: '''NO! NO! That's not what I was saying '''Matt: '''Looks like there's two of us in love '''Kieran: '''I'm not in love! This isn't about me. '''Matt: '''You're right! This is my about my eternal love for one. How I feel for the millions who's hearts will be shattered by my declaration. The lives of many that will be ruined when I reveal the girl who stole my heart '''Kieran: '''When you talk like that I'm amazed that even one girl could like you '''Matt: '''Don't be so mean! ''Kieran chuckles Krew Hall 'Kieran: '''So how was your first day Tori-chan? '''Tori: '''Amazing. Japan is so much fun, I didn't realise before. '''Lizzy: '''Does Dami-kun know you're here? '''Tori: '''Not yet. I'm waiting to surprise him. I want my surprise to be big and exciting so he'll fall in love with me '''Kieran: '''Slightly optimistic, aren't we? '''Tori: '''Always ''A knock is heard at the door 'Cam: '''Lizzy-san! '''Lizzy: '''Everyone get on the floor and shut the fuck up '''Kieran: '''Hey wai-- ''Lizzy kicks Kieran 'Lizzy: '''I said shut the fuck up and get down! ''The knocking continues 'Cam: '''Lizzy-san!! ''Cam continues to knock 'Kieran: '''Perhaps we should-- '''Lizzy: '''Will you shut the fuck up! '''Cam: '''Lizzy-san, please, I'm sorry! ''Lizzy remains unmoved 'Cam: '''What I said. I didn't mean it. I was stupid. You're right, I was being selfish, I put myself before everyone else and I'm sorry. Anyway, I came by because I've been accepted into Universtiy early and I'm leaving now. I'm sorry I left it so late to tell you but I didn't think you'd want to see me so I didn't try. It's been great knowing you and I wish you all the best and Lizzy-san............I love you. I always have and I always will. I was wrong to reject you. I've regretted it ever since. Perhaps one day, we can try again. I love you Lizzy-san. Goodbye ''Ash, Kieran, Yazzy and Tori all sit on the floor crying from feels. Lizzy sits in shock before getting up and running 'Kieran: '''Lizzy-senpai? ''Lizzy runs out of Krew Hall and after Cam 'Lizzy: '''Where is he? ''Lizzy spots Cam walking down the road 'Lizzy: '''WAIT! ''Cam doesn't hear her 'Lizzy: '''CAM WAIT!!!!!! ''Cam stops and turns around. Lizzy runs straight to him. When she catches up to Cam, she kisses him 'Lizzy: '''I love you too! '''Cam: '''I'm sorry '''Lizzy: '''Oh forget about it. Your really do want to be with me? '''Cam: '''Yes, of course I do! '''Lizzy: '''But what about university? You said-- '''Cam: '''I know what I said but I realised I can't leave without giving you a reason to know I'll wait. So here. ''Cam pulls out a ring 'Lizzy: '''Is this? '''Cam: '''No, it's not an engagement ring but it is a promise. A promise that I love you and that I want to be with you and that as long as you wear that ring, my heart is yours, forever, my love. ''Lizzy puts on the ring 'Lizzy: '''Then I accept your promise ''The two kiss again. The others watch from the side of the road, smiling. Category:Blog posts